One True Mate
by RiverPond20
Summary: Started out as a NaLu two-shot, now is a series of one/two-shots of everyone's favorite Fairy Tail couples. LEMONS, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED
1. NaLu1

**AN: I need a little help with this one. I'm kinda on the fence about continuing it :/ I have like 5 other stories to finish and I'll get to them soon, I just had a burst of inspiration for this.**

**Reviews on whether to continue this or not would be very much appreciated**

* * *

I remember the way he looked at me; it was like he was undressing me with his eyes. He took a step towards me, I took a step back. He stepped again, and I retreated yet again. We continued like this until my back hit against the wall of my bedroom.

"N-Natsu?" I said my voice shaking.

His deep dark green eyes penetrating my brown. He was staring into my soul projecting his wants and desires "What-What are you doing?" I asked timidly as he closed the gap between us.

His hands reached up, palms slamming into the wall either side of my head. A muffled yelp escaping my lips. His face drew closer to mine. His eyes looking over my face as if he were studying it. He leaned in and sniffed. Sniffing all over my head, shoulders and torso. A bead of sweat ran from my brow down my face. I was frozen stiff.

He took on final sniff before his eyes were back staring into my own, mere centimetres between us. Why was he doing this? What had gotten into him? His eye contact was so intense, it was like trying to stare into the sun but I could'nt tear my eyes from his.

"Lucy" He finally spoke through gritted teeth. "Lucy" He sounded like he was in pain "Please. Go"

"Wait! This it my house, Nats"-

"I don't know if I can fight it"

Never before had I heard him be unsure of himself. He always knew his strengths and acknoledged his weeknesses. I wasnt sure what he was talking about, but hearing that he was unsure was unsettling.

"Natsu" I raised my hand and cupped the side of his face.

This made his body spazm and shake "Please, Lucy. I don't want to hurt you" He clenched his eyes closed  
Hurt me? He was unsure if he could stop himself hurting me? Why would he hurt me?

"I never want to hurt you, Lucy." Despite the fact that he seemed in pain, these words came out calm and collected. Finally a bit of the sure Natsu returned.

"I trust you" I smiled softly

"But I don't trust myself... You just"- his eyes still closed tight with pain, his jaw clamped shut -"smell... so... good"

"Whaaa?" I was kind of shocked "You want to eat me?"

He began to sniff again, this time his nose going lower than I expected. His hands removed themselves from the wall at eather side of my head only to be placed at either side of my hips as he squatted in front of me.

"Here. The smell... here" he had to fight to get those words out. I blushed slightly. Was he talking about what I think he's talking about?  
He slid back up my body. His eyes meeting mine once more.

"You're blushing" he stated. A small bit of his pain being replaced by confusion. I was even more frozen than before "Lucy... This isn't good... I... grrr" he truly was fighting a beast within himself "I want you... grrraaagh" He looked to the floor and begn muttering to himself "Igneel never explained this... why didn't he? He warned me but he never explained"-

"Nat"- his eyes shot back up to mine before I even finished his name.

"Lucy. Each second that you're here is making it harder for me to fight it. Please just g"-

"I'm not going" The words escaped my lips before I even knew what he would say "Igneel never explained this to you?" my face turned bright red, I looked at the floor "B-but maybe I can" It was embarrassing to say.

"What?" His teeth still gritted.

"Before I met you. I read a lot of books on dragon slayers" My eyes still focused on the floor "Y-you're in heat, right?" My face felt even hotter.

"Uh"

"Dragon slayers only go into heat once in their life, once they've found their true mate" I couldnt believe it, was I his? "You have to claim your mate or else you never really go out of heat" my voice trailed off.

I felt his knuckle under my chin. He pushed it up so that our eyes met once more. His hand dropped "Lucy... does that mean...?"

"Mm" I nodded

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I"-

"No, don't be. You can't help it"

"I know but, we're friends... just friends" he seemed defeated as his eyes averted to the left of me.  
Me and Natsu? Me... and Natsu. I'm his true mate...

My mind was going a mile a minute.

Us. Together. A thing.

I thought about all the times we've had. All the laughs, the arguments, the smiles, the Lucy kicks, all the times he's saved me, all the times I've woken up with him in my bed next to me... Who was I kidding, I liked him. I was lonely without him. I don't know where I'd be without him. We're together constantly...

My body acted before my mind had reached a conclusion as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Huh?" His head darted back to face me.

"I told you. I'm not leaving" I smiled through the red-faced embarrassment.

He was slow to reply "But... you know"-

"I know... You have to claim me"

"And that means...?"

"You don't know?" I asked a little dumbfounded

He became a little embarrassed as he began to scratch the back of his neck "All I know is that, for the past few months, whenever I see you, or smell you, dammit, even hear you, something weird happens in my pants..." his face grew red "It goes all... pointy and I get the urge to jump on you"

This was the Natsu I knew, not that frustrated animal that pinned me against the wall. This was the Natsu that took my hand and lead me to Fairy Tail, the same guy who (even though he didn't admit to it) sent a tree down the river just so I would see it blossom, the guy who'd saved me on so many occasions. My Natsu.

"It's pointy right now" he admitted. I wanted to look down but I kept my eyes focussed on his face.

We were both embarrassed "Oh" I simply said unsure of how to reply

"Yeah"

"Well then... we'll have to do something about that" I tried to be seductive but it came out like an embarrassed mummble. I knew what I was getting into... kinda.

"Y'mean..." he suddenly realised what we were about to do

I nodded

The beast that had pinned me to this was had nearly totally disapeared, but I knew if we didn't do something now it would come back even stronger in the future. I was the cause of torture for him over the past few months and if I'm honest, I'm surprised he let it go on this long; He's usually the guy who'll say whatever's on his mind no matter what but that was usually because he would never think before he spoke, this landed him in trouble quite a lot.. usually with me.

I came out of my thoughts and looked at his face. His eyes were settled a little lower on my face. I bit my bottom lip automatically and his eyes sparked.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" He didnt remove his eyes from my lips

"K-kiss me"

His eyes shot up to my own as if to ask me if i was sure. I replied by snaking my arms up his toned and slightly tanned ones before holding my hands behind his neck. His hands timidly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

His breath hitched before he leaned his face down to my own. My heart was going ninty miles a minute as he got closer.

Finally our lips touched. His mouth slanting over my own. His lips were coarse and dry but so gentle. I felt his hands leave my waist and work there way up my body until he was holding my face. His kiss grew more heated. My hands let go of each other before one clutched at a tuffed of his pink hair while the other settled at the back of his neck. He pressed his body into my own and i let out a little gasp. I felt him smile against my mouth before his tongue darted in. I let out a muffled squeek in surprise as I felt his tongue slide orver the top of my mouth. I tried my best to mimic his actions and felt him groan into my mouth.

His hands left my face, slowly sliding down the parts of my body that werent pressed against his toned figure before finally resting on my bottom. I kept one hand firmly gripping his hair while the other moved down and pressed against his chest.

He began to knead my rear end and grind against me. I could feel his erection pressing against the lower part of my stomach.

His mouth left my own. I was about let out a rejected whimper but his mouth met with my neck sending a shiver down my spine; instead of a whimper of reject, I squeeked with pleasure. He sucked and nibbled on my skin before licking over the bruises he was causing. I tried to be rational, thinking of how to cover them up and how the guild would react if they saw them, but all logical was wiped from my mind as I felt him pick me up. Almost my instinct my legs wrapped around his waist.

He removed his mouth from my shoulder and looked into my eyes once more. "You have no clue what you've been doing to me over the past few months" he kissed me softly and withdrew before carrying me away from the wall and setting down on the bed, our bodies still wrapped around one another. He rested on his elbows over me, one of his hands removing a stray strand of hair from my face. I turned bright red; no one had ever looked at me like he was right now. It melted my heart.

"Lucy" he whispered

I raised an eyebrow

"I... I think I'm in love with you"

As if my heart wasn't already a melted puddle, it evaporated. I smiled and stoked the side of his face with my thumb "Idiot" I turned bright pink before pulling his face down towards mine and kissing him again.


	2. NaLu2

**A/N: *trumpets* the much awaited second (lemoney) chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, like I said, I wasnt sure whether to finish it or not but thanks to you all for giving me the inspiration, I finished it! yay! I just hope that it lives up to your expectations, if there's anything I could have done differently or anything that doesnt make sense, just tell me and I'l do what I can to fix it**

**Happy readings**

* * *

He propped himself up on one of his arms while the other hand began to glide under my shirt, resting right under my right breast; My hands frantically gliding over his chest and toned abdomen. I wanted him. My nails gently scraping over his skin as his hand inched towards my breast.

I wanted him to touch me. His calloused fingertips like little pads oh heat dancing along the lower part of my ribcage.

His mouth parted from mine once more only for him to nibble along my shoulder over my button-up tank top as his thumb timidly glided along the underside of my breast.

"Take it off" I whispered breathlessly "Take it off me"

He looked up at me with the same questioning look. Was he going to double check for permission on everything say? I suppose I can't be mad at him, he's never done this before... who am I kidding, I've never done this before either!

He still seemed a little unsure of what to do, he sat up, and so I followed and began to take it off myself.

"Ohhhh" realisation hit him, and before he had a second thought about it his own vest slid off his shoulders.

My hands were fumbling, shaking with anticipation as I un-did the buttons, or maybe part of me was still a little reluctant to consent to this. Iwas about to expose myself to him... yes, I know in the past, the clothes I've worn were hardly modest but at least they covered me.

He knelt before me as I un-tied the last button.

Here it goes, Lucy, deep breaths

I tried to assure myself as my timid hands crept between the fabric slowly puling it open.

It slid off my shoulders, pooling on the bed behind me. I looked down at the bed sheets between us as my right hand slid up to clutch the top of my left arm.

I sat before him in my bra and skirt.

I don't know why I was so nervous. He'd seen me in my bikini before, hell, he's even seen me naked... why was I so awkward?

I felt his hand hold the side of my face and guide my gaze back up to meet his eyes. A wide reassuring smile sprawled across his stupid face.

The funny thing is that it did reassure me. I began to giggle, wondering why I was so nervous; there really was no need to be. He loves me and in all honesty, I love him too.

He began to laugh as well. My giggle erupted into something a little louder and before I knew exactly what was going on his lips were back on mine and we fell back onto the bed, his legs at either side of my hips.

His mouth left mine again and began kissing down my neck towards my chest. He stopped when he reached my breasts and withdrew to look at me for permission. I arched my back and slid my hands underneath to unhook my bra. He watched as it sat loosely over my chest.

I rested my back against the bed once more. He leaned down grabbing a strap between his teeth and pushed it off my left shoulder. He repeated it with the right before gently taking it off my arms to reveal my chest.

My breasts gently bounced as they were set free. He seemed captivated by them. I blushed "D-don't stare" I mumbled.

He smiled at me again, this time more his smile was more mischievous than reassuring. He leaned down and began to kiss and nip at my right breast before taking its peak in his mouth. I whimpered and moaned in ecstasy as I felt his tongue swirl around and flick the nub. He growled in response before taking the other and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ah" I hissed.

How could he have not done this before and know exactly what to do? How did he know to do this?

He swapped breast and at that point I didn't really care how he'd come to learn these things just as long as he kept doing it to me.

After a few moments he withdrew, leaving a trail of saliva from my breast to his mouth. He wiped it away before kissing my lips once more. His kiss was far rougher and more passionate than before.

"That... smell" he growled between each kiss "It's... so much... stronger now"

I felt one of his hands trail up my thigh and slide under the my skirt; His hot fingertips lightly skimming over my highly sensitised nub over my underwear. I moaned.

Dear sweet Mavis I wanted him to touch me.

He took his hand back out and stopped kissing me. He brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed.

The animal was returning

"Goddammit, Lucy" He body shook "That smell. It's all over your underwear"

I knew it. I could feel it. Between my legs was absolutely soaked. And it was all because of him.

"Nat"-

Almost in a split second he had lowered himself down my body and opened my legs wide.

"Natsu!" I repeated, slightly shocked.

He buried his face between my legs, humming with delight as he sniffed. I felt his nose rub over the same area his fingers had not moments ago.

He took his face away and looked up at me "I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells"

"Whaaa?" I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him.

He was smiling like a sadistic kid in a candy store.

He pulled my skirt down and took it off my legs. I saw him growling again, baring his teeth before they met with the fabric of my underwear. He tore it off, claiming it in his mouth. I wanted to yell at him for destroying a perfectly good pair of panties but Mavis did he look sexy holding I between his teeth.

He threw it off to the side before opening my legs once more and staring at my core. It made me a little embarrassed but it was also torturous; I needed him to touch me there. My mind was going berserk; maybe I was turning into an animal too.

He sniffed again as he stared "I could get used to this. If only I could smell it this strong all day, everyday" he smiled as he got closer.

"Play your cards right and you might"

My hands shot up to my mouth at the realisation of what I just said. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out. Oh Mavis, I was perverted.

He stopped and looked at me dumbfounded for a moment but his face once again turning mischievous once what I said registered with him.

He wasted no more time, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder; he lowered his face to my core. I felt two of his fingers push aside my lower lips. I could feel his fiery breath on my bundle of nerves. I waited in agony for what felt like centuries when finally his tongue met with my centre.

"Ah!" My head flew back as he worked over my sensitive bundle; flicking, sucking, nibbling. It was driving me wild. I looked back down at him; His eyes boring into my own.

"Ahh! Nats"- I bit my lip and grabbed a tuft of his pink hair, pressing him deeper into me. I saw him smirk.

"You taste better than you smell, Lucy"

If I wasn't enjoying this so much I'd be more embarrassed than ever. I was whimpering and moaning with every lap of his tongue. My body jolting and fumbling with the feel of his touch. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, I felt one of his fingers enter me.

"Ah!" I squeaked. Clamping my teeth down on my lower lip, my eyes shut tight.

"Look at me, Lucy" His voice commanding yet loving

I edged my eyes open and looked at him; His finger setting a pace different to his tongue.

"Natsuuuuu" I moaned repeatedly as I felt a second finger slide inside. My breaths quickened, my chest heaving, I was heading for a place over the edge of ecstasy.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I felt my insides constrict, my whole body going stiff. He continued to lick before removing his fingers.

He took his face away, examining the liquid now coating his digits. He put them in his mouth and sucked them clean with a pop. He let out a satisfied hum like he had just finished some delicious meal.

He was now kneeling over me as I tried my best to recover. My body feeling limp as I struggled to breath in enough air. My chest rising and filling harder than ever before. He crawled up my body again claiming my mouth with his own.

I could taste myself on his tongue.

Part of me found it almost disgusting but most of me loved it. I gently scraped my nails down his chest and abdomen before beginning to suck on his neck as he hovered over me. He groaned and growled like a caged beast at feeding time. My small hand slowly making its way under his waist band.

I felt it.

His breath hitched mid-groan as my fingers wrapped around its base. I slowly began to pump my hand up and down along his length. His forehead slamming into my shoulder.

"Lucy" his voice was raspy sounding like the beast who pinned me to the wall a little earlier.

I began to pump faster as I sucked and nibbled his neck.

He groaned my name repeatedly; I knew he was getting close to the same edge that I had fallen over not too long ago

"No. No, Lucy, stop. I don't want to. Not yet" he struggled to say. His hand reached down and grabbed my wrist. I stopped. He took a few deep breaths of recovery

"I don't know why, but something is telling me not yet" He said breathlessly several times.

He removed my hand from his trousers and gently kissed my palm. He looked me in the eye "Thank you, but not yet"

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion but it didn't take long for me to remember the book I read.

How could I have forgotten; He couldn't spill himself yet, he'd still be in heat afterwards. He needed to lose himself... oh my... I just fully remembered where he needed to lose himself...

"Oh yeah, How did I forget that fact?" I became extremely embarrassed "You have to... i-inside... me"

"Y'mean...?" he asked

I nodded

"Oh" he said with his face turning pink once more

"Yeah"

"If you don't want to…" he shrugged nervously

"No, no, I want to, it's just that I only kinda realised now"

"Oh"

There was a moment of silence as we looked away from each other with embarrassment.

"Did I kill the mood?" He asked. His eyes clamped shut as if the answer would hurt him. My Mavis, he was adorable. How could he go from sex-beast to cute-puppy within a matter of seconds?

I kissed his cheek and assured him "I-I'm up for it" I smiled nervously

"Sure?" He asked

"Never been more sure in my whole life" I replied

He looked me in the eye making sure I wasn't lying before kicking off his pants. I finally looked down as I heard the fabric hit the floor.

Oh my

Oooooohhhhhhhhh my

Need I say more?

"This is it" he whispered.

"This is it" I repeated, preparing myself. I had never done this before. He had never done this before even though he had been amazing at it so far. I must ask him later where he learned all this…

He positioned himself between my legs. His tip meeting with my bundle. It started the twisting feeling in my lower stomach all over again. He leaned down and captured my lips in an attempt to distract me as he finally trusted himself into me.

I gasped. He groaned.

He stared into my eyes as he slowly began to move, gauging my reactions.

I was rendered speechless as I felt him go in and out, each time going deeper. It hurt… a lot, but I tried not to let it show on my face.

After a little while the pain subsided and made way for this amazing feeling of him inside me. His pace steady and slow. I needed more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Harder" I whispered next to his ear. He didn't hesitate in giving me what I wanted as he crashed into me.

"Oh…Naaa-t-suuuu"

He placed his forehead on my shoulder once more. And my arms snaked to his back.

"Faster, Natsuuuuuu" I moaned

Again there was no time wasted as he picked up the pace.

He was trusting into me hard and fast, my brain unable to comprehend just exactly what was going on with my body. The only thing it could work out is that this was good and it felt good.

I began scratching at his back, I was sure I had drawn blood but it didn't seem to hinder him.

"Ah! Ah! Hnngh!" I moaned with every crash. "Naaaattssuuuuuu"

I was getting close again.

He growled like a wild beast next to my ear. He must have been getting close too,

I felt my walls constrict for a second time, my body going stiff again "NAATSSUUUUUUUU!"

"Lucy, Lucy" He groaned as he trusted into me several more times before finally loosing himself. He bit down on my shoulder, undoubtedly biting deep enough to leave a lasting scar. My body was filled with so much pleasure that it didn't even hurt.

He fell on top of me. His head resting on my heaving chest.

I stroked his sweaty hair and kissed the top of his head. I felt him pull out of me as his body shifted to get more comfortable.

He let out a breathless chuckle

"What?" I asked "What's so funny?"

"Looks like I was right to peek in your novel every once in a while… turns out you like everything your main character does"

Okay, I was mad now. Well… I was mad but also happy… and tired… very tired "Idiot!" I said as I gently slapped is arm

He chuckled again before finally rolling over onto his back taking me with him.

I rested my head on his chest, my hand on his abdomen.

"I'm sorry for biting you too. Let's just sleep now, Lucy. You can give me a Lucy kick if you really want to later" He closed his eyes

I didn't reply, instead I traced and imaginary seal onto his chest with my index finger.

"What are you doing?" He asked opening one eye to look down at me.

I finished what I was writing "Property of Lucy Heartfilia" I smiled before looking up at him "A Lucy kick would be way too easy, instead, you now belong to me. My dragon. Forever"

"That's my punishment, eh?" He chuckled softly as he closed his eyes again "Seems more like a reward"

I let out a sleepy giggle and closed my eyes before finally kissing his chest and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. (NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ)

**A/N:**

**thinking about turning this into a series of one/two-shots about any/all Fairy Tail couples eg Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, Laxana and any others.**

**If you have a request put it in the reviews or PM me and I'll get started on them when all my exams are over :D**

**Happy Readings**


	4. Jerza1

**A/N; Jerza two-shot!**

**This is an extract from one of my other stories (that's still unfinished, sorry) that I really wanted to turn into a story of it's own and make it smuttier ;D so if you've read it before, I'm sorry sorry sorry, please bare with me, currently writing the 2nd part LEMON IS COMING**

**Happy Readings :)**

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

She was dressed in her black tshirt, blue skirt and knee-high boots, standing on the pier overlooking the small harbour in the picturesque town.

"I know you're there" she said to no one.

She heard the thud of feet hitting the ground and the crunching of gavel as someone walked towards her from behind. She didn't turn around

"So this is the way it has to be, eh?" she half smiled with sadness "Hiding, seeing each other in secret in the dead of night" She knew who she was talking to.

He wasn't sure how to respond.

"I suppose, it's not all bad, at least I get to see you again" she continued as she looked up at the stars.

He smiled "Any time of day, anywhere in the world, I would be there in a heartbeat if it meant I had even a moment to see you, Erza" he stood next to her staring off to the horizon

"Uh" She finally looked at him.

"What is it you said, 'to live is to be strong'" he paused "I thought I knew what it meant; life is penance for sins, but recently, my perspective's changed"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't live to repent for my past"

"What?" a little piece of her began to boil

"I live to hope for the future" he smiled "I can't change the past, but I can make sure that nothing like it ever happens again. I control my future"

Her anger subsided. She smiled and looked ahead.

"I've thought about several different possibilities for my future, and, I might be contradicting myself but, there's a huge aspect that I cannot control"

"What are you talking about, Jellal?" She tilted her head

He chuckled softly before replying "You"

Her eyes darted to him. He was still staring at the water in front of them. "M-me?"

"I heard you bought a wedding dress" he smiled at the ocean.

"I heard you had a fiancé" she cocked an eyebrow playfully.

He let out a small chuckle "Titania Erza Scarlet. That name strikes fear into the hearts of men all over this world. Yet, when I hear it I'm struck with something that is the opposite of fear"

"Jellal Fernandez" she interrupted "Wherever I go, that name strikes anger into the hearts of many, but likewise, my heart holds a totally different feeling at the mention of that name"

He sighed "Things are never easy for us"

She slid her hand closer to him "And they never will be" she finished

He looked at her. She was smiling. There was nothing but love and hope in her eyes. It took him by surprise. His eyes made their way down her arm to the hand that sat inches from him. He himself began to smile and mirror the look in her eyes. He took her hand and together they looked back at the stars that touched the horizon without saying anything else.

She yawned and shuffled closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Uh" it caught him by surprise. He looked down at her. She began to wrap her two arms tightly around his arm and snuggle into him.

"Tired, Titania?" he whispered with s soft smile.

She nodded against his shoulder. It had been far too long since he'd seen her like this. She was happy. Totally content; despite the cruel world that surrounded them; it reminded him of the childhood he'd long forgotten.

He took a deep breath before sweeping her up into his arms. She was already half asleep as she cuddled into his chest. He carried her back to the inn and in one jump he landed on the balcony of the room she was staying in. He walked over to the bed and placed her on it before tucking her in.

He looked down at her.

She was out for the count. He smiled. He stood there for a few moments taking her in. He didn't know how long it would be before he saw her again; he was desperately trying to etch a permanent picture of her in his mind. Once he had, he turned on his heels and made his way back to the balcony.

"Wait" she whispered

"Huh?" he thought she was asleep

"Don't go, please" Her hand flew up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Am I coming across as desperate? She thought to herself.

He smiled and turned to her. She had a certain look in her eye; it was one he hadn't seen since their days as slaves; After a particularly hard day she would come up to him in their cell, near tears, with this very look in her eye followed by a weakly mumbled "Jellal" which was code for "Hold me"

He came out of his memories and watched as her eyes began to water.

"Jellal" she mumbled with a weak voice.

He didn't hesitate. He threw off his jacket onto the chair and climbed into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest before the pair laid back onto the bed.  
She was crying.

This was a side to Erza no one else ever saw. She had been strong for so long for the sake of her friends, with him she could release all her reigned emotions without worrying. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She was everyone's rock. She was the fearless Titania Erza Scarlet who took on one-hundred monsters and won. The Erza Scarlet who freed hundreds from the dreaded tower as a child. The same Erza who took on a Jupiter cannon and lived to tell the tale. She overcame everything that stood in her way. She was a legend, she had surpassed human kind to become a living God, but it meant she could never falter. She could never show weakness… except in front of him. Of course, he was the one who gave her strength in the first place. He had also given her the name that would become infamous; Scarlet.

Eventually her crying subsided.

"Erza?" he whispered, thinking she was asleep

Suddenly her hands reached up, cupping his jaw.

She looked up at him. Her eyes only just free from tears. She manuvered herself before pulling his face closer to hers. He didn't object this time as their lips finally met.


End file.
